


【红头罩＆漫威】Got to Get You into My Life

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 如果Jason Todd生在漫威。





	【红头罩＆漫威】Got to Get You into My Life

1.和幻视的场合

“Todd先生，”厨房里飘出一阵食物的味道，伴随着滋啦滋啦的热油、咕嘟咕嘟的浓汤，还有金属碰撞的铿锵声，“请问这个是什么？”

被叫到的男人探头看了一眼。

“这是胡椒，”他手上切菜的动作没停，菜刀在砧板上敲出“叩叩”的轻响，“记得分清白胡椒和黑胡椒。……你知道胡椒和辣椒是两种东西对吧？”

他刚刚从任务中回来，一身装备还没脱下来，身上还带着尘土和硝烟的味道。原本他是死都不会带着一身脏兮兮的装备进厨房的，但是幻视请求他立刻的帮助，他事实上又对这个说话文绉绉的机器人很有好感，所以他就在这了。

机器人吃点土应该也死不了吧？他想道。

 

2.和绯红女巫、美国队长的场合

Steve准备去和Wanda谈谈。

他明白这种没有救下所有人的感受。悲伤，愤怒，自我厌恶，自我怀疑……Wanda还小，还有很长一段路要走，还有很多人的性命指望着她，她还有一段光明的未来。她不该在罪恶感中挣扎不出。

但是走到房间门口的时候，他发现Jason也在。

他坐在Wanda床边，两人一起靠着床头。Wanda挨着他，手中捧着一杯冒着热气的不知什么，她把鼻尖埋进白雾，吹着气小口啜饮。电视机是关着的，房间里的说话声来自Jason, 他捧着一本书在念。

“‘对我而言，’”他读道，Wanda在一旁安静地听，“‘花儿象征着极大的解脱，是一种美妙的觉醒。’说到这个，最近我的茉莉花开了。”

“我知道，”Wanda回答，她的声音不大，但语气没有Steve想象中沉重，她只是……有一点低落，“它们现在在我杯子里。”

Jason假装不满地看了她一眼，嘴角却绷不住笑。他的目光又回到了书本上。

“‘我曾经在黑暗中行走，没有真切感知任何东西，现在我才睁开双眼，才看到这美妙的世界。’《认识每一朵盛开的花》，Steve, 你觉得怎么样？”

偷听的Steve稍微有点猝不及防，又有点不好意思，他微笑着走向两个依偎着的孩子。

“我觉得很好。”

 

3.和黑寡妇的场合

“Jason, 去帮帮Romanoff特工。”

“收到。”

他跑上去，推开门的时候黑寡妇正把最后一个特战队的人放倒。

虽说Natasha已经带他训练了很久，但每次看到这位师父出手时他还是会啧啧称奇。

他走进去，其他三位领事惊疑地看着他，Alexander Pierce则估计是还没从“武功高强的女领事”这一冲击中回过神。

Natasha仿佛当他不存在，她站起身，按下脸侧的按钮，顺便摘下了假发。红发绿眼的美人出现在众人眼前。

“看好他，”她用尖削的下巴指了指Pierce, 大有要把他戳死的架势。Jason点点头，靠在桌边，拔出手枪对准Pierce的金毛脑袋。

在Pierce开始blahblahblah并试图走动时，Jason皱了皱眉，一枚子弹贴着西装革履的男人的皮鞋尖镶进了地里。Natasha给了他一个赞赏的眼神，但Pierce显然清楚他们不能真的搞死他，他的脚步只是顿了顿，但并没有停下。

于是Jason也按兵不动。在Pierce快碰到桌子时，Jason的表情终于舒展开。他放低了枪口，扣下扳机，又一枚子弹出膛，擦过Pierce的手指，放在桌面上的手机爆出了火花和碎片。

伴随着Pierce的痛叫，四位“领事”胸口的身份识别别针发出了“滴滴”两声解除的声音。黑寡妇的表情紧张了起来。

“看来你对玩手机有点上瘾啊。”Jason把枪收回去，调侃道。

 

5.和蜘蛛侠的场合

“嘿哥们！”Jason正在皇后区街头晃荡，突然跳出一个人搂住他的脖子，他吓了一跳，差点给对方来一个过肩摔。

“Peter, ”他在看清那张脸的时候松了一口气，然后没好气地把他的手臂推下去，“走开，你也不嫌吊着累。”

Peter毫不在意地耸了耸肩。

“你怎么在这？”他问道。

“有点事找你帮忙，”Jason说，“听着——”

突然有两辆警车呼啸而过。

他们俩同时警惕起来，Peter一把把他拽入旁边的小巷。

“干嘛？”

“换衣服啊。你不换吗？”他拉开背包拉链。

Jason靠在砖墙上盯着他看，脸上带着一丝嘲讽。

Peter沉默了两秒钟，然后继续自己的动作。

“好了，”他拉下面罩，纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠出现在Jason眼前，“你要一起来吗？”

Jason咧开嘴。

“当然。”

 

6.和冬兵、鹰眼的场合

由于Jason的加入，现在他们有三个狙击手了，可喜可贺。

他和Bucky, Clint各自霸占了一个屋顶，一边狙击一边说个不停。

“Bucky, 有在计数吗？”Jason问道，瞄镜稳定地在目标间移动。

Bucky还没来得及开口，Clint插嘴道：“你为什么不问问我？”

虽然对方看不到，Jason还是露出一个坏笑。

“我们都清楚你打不过我。”

他听到Bucky叹了口气，潜台词大概是“成熟一点”。他不打算理，因为Clint嗤了一声，开始反击。

“小屁孩，”他无视Jason对于年龄歧视的不满抗议，“肉搏战我可能打不过你，但是狙击？哈。”

“我觉得Tony把你叫做‘Legolas’不是很合适，”Jason回嘴，“要知道Legolas近身战也很能打。”

“我本来就不该当Legolas, 我应该是人皇的类型。”

Jason噗的一声开始狂笑。其实“狂笑”不是个合适的词，因为他没发出什么声音，只是把脸埋在自己袖子里笑得几乎窒息。

战斗结束之后Clint可能会用箭把他捅死，但是今朝有料今朝笑啊。

Bucky又叹了口气。

“魔戒里玩计数游戏的可是Legolas和Gimli, 所以闭嘴吧Jason. ”

Jason撇撇嘴，小声嘟囔了一句“我不介意当Legolas”.

过了一会，Bucky说：“Jay, 切入正面战场。”

“你是嫌我吵吗！？”Jason悲愤地大叫。Bucky不置可否。

 

7.和X战警的场合

Jason第一次去泽维尔天才少年学校的时候，他装成了一个变种人。

没办法，Steve带他去的，但是一到那里他的队长就丢下他去找另一个队长了，他只好无聊地到处乱逛。

他那时候年纪还稍微再小一点。所以当一个正在玩打火机的男孩问他是不是新来的的时候，他回答道：

“是啊，我刚来。”

这不算撒谎吧。

围成一堆的孩子们都抬起目光来看他。另一个男孩子问：“汽水？”

Jason微笑，点点头。

“冰的？”

“好啊。”

他看着那个男孩往瓶口吹了吹，一层冰霜覆上了玻璃瓶身。

“哇，太酷了！”他由衷地赞美道。

“你的能力是什么？”一个女孩子问。

他还没想好哎。

“你先说？”

女孩子走上来，朝他的汽水伸出手。她的手穿过了玻璃瓶。

Jason睁大了眼睛。

“下次我忘带钥匙了能找你帮忙吗？”

“除非你告诉我们你有什么能力。”她笑嘻嘻地说。

“唔……好吧。”Jason假装犹豫了一下，一伸手，灵刀出现在他的右手中。

“哇！”孩子们都兴奋起来，“能摸一下吗？”

“最好不要，”Jason咧开嘴，“有点危——”

Jason.

他的脑海里突然出现一道声音。他听说过精神类变种人的存在，但……

他收回了灵刀。

“Grey老师。”孩子们也都收敛了表情，朝他身后看去。

Jason转过身，一头艳丽红发的女人走上前来，手轻轻地搭住他的肩。

“我先带你去找Charles, ”她温柔地说，仿佛Jason真的是这里的学生，她又朝其他人点点头。

Jason有点心虚，没说话。“Grey老师”也没有主动开口，但走到一扇门前时，她用念力扭动了门把手，然后对再次睁大了眼睛的Jason露出一个微笑。

“进去吧。”她说。

房间里有四个人。Steve正和一个戴着红色墨镜的男人谈话，一个白色长发的女人站在一边，还有一位坐在轮椅上的老人家。

他们转过身。

“欢迎，Jason. ”那位老人微笑着说。

8.和Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill的场合  
   
“这次的目标是九头蛇的幕后赞助人，”Hill特工把电子屏幕转向他们，点了点上面的人像，一个人物档案被放大了，“著名银行家，记得华盛顿的那间银行吗？”  
   
Natasha点了点头。Jason皱起眉。  
   
“Bucky被……那里？”  
   
“对，”Hill肯定道，双手滑动给他们看目标人物的活动照，“三天之后他有个在莫斯科的慈善晚宴，你们的任务是套出他手中卫星的接入代码，并阻止他发射导弹。”  
   
Natasha伸出手，Hill把平板递给了她。她开始认真地翻看资料。Jason举起了手。  
   
"Jason?"  
   
“无意冒犯，”Jason懒洋洋地转着椅子，“我能问问为什么是我吗？”  
   
Natasha抬起头，给他看平板上“喜好”那一栏。  
   
“双性恋。红发绿眼。”  
   
Jason瞪大眼睛，目光转向Hill. 副局长冲他眨了眨眼。  
   
“去把头发染了，小弟弟，”Natasha露出一个妩媚的笑，“发色可是Romanova家最大的特点。”  
    
    
Hill坐在监控室，看着“Romanova”姐弟挽着手走进了会场。不得不说Jason变成红发之后两人还真的挺像的，虽说Natasha脸上挂着笑，而Jason依旧是一副有人摔烂了他的花或者撕了他的书一样的表情。  
   
不过这回他的人设是脾气乖戾的姐控小公子，所以这个样子也没什么不好。  
   
进入会场之后他们分开了一会。Jason去给“姐姐”和自己拿酒，Natasha则走到人比较少的地方等待Jason, 实际上在不动声色地靠近目标。没过多久，目标朝那抹漂亮的红色投去目光，而Natasha状似无意地拨了拨头发，朝正往这边来的Jason挥挥手。  
   
成功了。目标两眼放光地向他们走过去。  
   
Hill看着Jason一脸警惕地挡在Natasha身前，却对投向他自己的露骨目光视而不见。Natasha拍拍他的腰叫他让开（生怕西装还没凸显出他的腰线似的），在他耳边说了什么，然后Jason撅着嘴一脸忿忿不平地让到一边，瞪了目标一眼，本想走开，目标却出言让他留下了。  
   
Hill满怀同情地摇了摇头。  
   
再见到他们俩本人是在晚宴所在酒店的总统套房。Maria在走进去的一瞬间挑起了眉毛，她扫视了一圈地上凌乱丢着的西装外套，摊在沙发椅上衬衫领口大开露出了整个胸膛的Jason, 坐在秋千上晃着腿一脸笑眯眯的Natasha, 和床上不省人事的目标。  
   
Natasha迎上了她探究的目光。  
   
“我假装去洗澡的时候目标对Jay出手了，Jay在牺牲了自己（“我没有！”）之后替我们套到了情报，并且没拧掉他九个头中的几个。我觉得他以后可以自己出任务了。”  
   
Jason发出一声恼火的呻吟。  
   
“我不想再做这种任务了。”他怒气冲冲地说。  
    
     
9.和Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark的场合  
   
“Tony,” Pepper叫道，“我准备出发了。”  
   
Tony不情不愿地把公文包递过去。  
   
“你知道我可以陪你去的对吧。”他说。  
   
“我知道，”Pepper拨了拨一头垂到肩上的金红长发，露出一个温柔的笑，“但是这次是一个真正的商业晚宴，顶多——”  
   
“带点碟中谍的内容。”  
   
“顶多有一点点搜集信息的任务。别担心了，好吗？不会有事的，我还有这个呢。”  
   
她敲了敲公文包。  
   
“好吧，”Tony耸耸肩，“没事，我一点都不介意，一点事都没有——那你带谁去？Happy? 你知道我比他能打，亲爱的。”  
   
“不，Happy留在这陪你，我带Peter去。”  
   
“你在开玩笑对吧，我不需要人陪。……哪个Peter? 你不会在说那个Peter吧？”  
   
Tony在脸侧比划了一下。  
   
Pepper反应了一会才意识到他在说谁。  
   
“当然不是！”她投去一个责怪的眼神，“你怎么能这么想！神盾提出让我搜集信息的请求，那他们肯定也得派人来啊。”  
   
她转过身，挥挥手。  
   
“Peter! 过来打个招呼。”  
   
说真的Tony刚刚都没意识到那里有个人。身形高大的男人动了，往他们这边走过来，然后握着手腕颇具威慑力地站在Pepper身边。  
   
“对了，我听说你们认识？”  
   
Tony瞄了Pepper一眼。  
   
高大的男人把墨镜拿下一点，朝他眨了眨一双绿眼睛。  
   
“嗨，Tony.”  
   
“嗨Jay,” Tony不动声色地回答，抱起手臂，“照顾好她，嗯？”  
   
“当然。”Jason又恢复了那副不近人情的样子，语气毫无波澜地回答道。  
   
“这臭小子之前差点炸了我的实验室，”Tony指了指他，转头告状道，“你还是小心为好。”  
   
Pepper不置可否。  
   
任务很顺利。但是Jason在精神紧绷了六个小时之后还是累坏了，他强撑着让Pepper先上车，然后在碰到真皮座椅的时候几乎立刻睡了过去。  
   
一团温热的软软的什么东西落在了他身上。  
   
Jason勉强睁开眼，看到了一张小小的脸。  
   
“Morgan!” 他吓了一跳，连忙往Pepper那边看过去。  
   
Pepper给自己倒了一杯红酒，朝他笑笑。  
   
“她说很想你，所以我就让Happy把她带过来了，”她抿了一口酒，弯下身，揉了揉小姑娘的头发，“Jason累了，你先让他休息一会，好不好？”  
   
Morgan点点头，但没从他身上起来。  
   
“没关系，”Jason小心地伸手揽住她，“让她这么呆着吧。”  
   
所以等Tony打开车门，他看到了一个正在用平板做报告的Pepper, 一个枕着手躺在座椅上的Jason, 和一个趴在他胸口呼呼大睡的女儿。  
   
Tony挑起眉。Pepper看了他一眼，合上电脑。  
   
“我招的临时秘书和保镖都是很优秀的，”她优雅地踏出车门，“对吧？”  
     
     
10.和Gamora, Nebula的场合  
   
在外星出任务往往都充满乐趣。  
   
他们在Xandar星，Nova Prime亲自委派的任务。男人们直接杀去目标的大本营了，此处不包括Jason, 因为他得扮演Nebula的男朋友。  
   
“你知道我们看起来一点——都不像情侣对吧。”他们俩趴在天桥透明的栏杆上。  
   
Nebula看起来很紧张。她浑身紧绷，就差没先跳起来把Jason暴打一顿了。  
   
“我不知道，”她干巴巴地说，“我不了解……怎么做这个。”  
   
Jason转过来，看着蓝色皮肤的女孩不知所措地上下掀动她又密又长的睫毛。  
   
他瞄了一眼靠在墙上等人的Gamora, 确认没有问题之后，转身溜进了一旁的冰淇淋店。一分钟后他手里拿着两个甜筒出来了，把其中一个递给了Nebula.  
   
“这是什么？”她迟疑着没有接。  
   
“好吃的，”Jason怂恿道，“尝尝。”  
   
她用她乌黑发亮的大眼睛看了Jason一眼，把冰淇淋接了过去，小心地舔了一口。  
   
然后她的眼睛睁得更大了。她一脸惊奇地品尝着这份美味，于是Jason笑了，伸手揽住她的金属左肩。  
   
幸好Nebula没舍得把冰淇淋糊他脸上。  
   
他们一边吃一边盯梢。没过一会目标如约出现了，Gamora开始行动。她走向一个饮料摊，买了两杯饮料，然后在目标路过的时候突然转身，液体全都倒在了那男人身上。  
   
这招真是屡试不爽。Jason和Nebula看着Gamora一副慌张的样子，纤细修长的绿色手指拂过男人胸膛，仿佛只是在替他清洁。  
   
Jason把最后剩下的蛋筒往嘴里一塞，抹抹嘴，头也不回地向垃圾桶抛出纸巾。  
   
“你猜这男人还能活多久。我猜一分钟。”他含含糊糊地开口。  
   
Nebula早就吃完了，这会学着Jason把手里的纸巾丢出去。  
   
空空如也的垃圾桶发出“咚”的一声响，她说：“活不了了。”  
   
Jason想说“我只是开玩笑”，但他反应过来后猛地看向Gamora, 只见她就着环上男人的脖子的姿势把它一把拧断，然后向前跃至半空躲掉向她倾泻而来的炮火，利用下落踢晕（死？）两个，砸晕（死？）一个。  
   
Jason目瞪口呆。他转回头，只捕捉到Nebula一跃而下去支援姐姐的身影。  
   
“操！你们能不能跟着计划走——”  
   
Jason大骂，掉头冲向狙击位置。  
   
   
11.和Shuri, Okoye, Nakia的场合  
   
Jason捧着一个纸托盘走下昆式，一出舱门旁边就窜出来一个人影把紫色杯抢走了。  
   
“急什么，这种跟毒药一个颜色的饮料只有你爱喝。”  
   
Shuri叼着吸管走远，没忘记回他一个中指。  
   
“三小时后出发！别忘了！”  
   
“不然你以为我急什么！”  
   
Okoye过来拿走了大理石美式。她看了一眼Jason手里的杯子。  
   
“你要的什么？”  
   
“桃桃乌龙茶，”Jason嘴里嚼着果肉，口齿不清地说，“Nakia呢？再不来拿冰块要化掉啦。”  
   
“忙着做任务汇报，你直接去找她吧。现在估计还在议事厅。”Okoye说。  
   
Jason一脸怀疑地看着她。Okoye可不是会这么好心地直接给他提供信息的人。  
   
“干嘛？”  
   
她皱眉问道。  
   
“如果你的飞行器又坏了，那肯定不是我干的。”他强调道。  
   
Okoye翻了个好白的白眼。  
   
“不是大事，”她说，“朵拉护卫队对你只给三个人带星巴克非常不满，她们说要和你单挑，你输给了一个人就给全队带一次。”  
   
Jason一口饮料差点喷出来。  
   
“你们不去绑了T'Challa让他逼星巴克来开分店拿我开刀？！”  
   
“我们忠于王位，不可能对国王出手的。”  
   
“是啊是啊，”Jason干巴巴地说，“金钱豹在位的时候麻溜反水就是了。”  
   
Okoye又翻了个白眼，看起来很想用长矛给他来一下子。  
   
“给你半小时，训练场见。”她带着星巴克和侍卫队走了，Ayo颇为不善地瞟了他一眼。  
   
墙上的钟分针转动了两圈半后，他半死不活地被Shuri拖上了飞机。  
   
“别这样，”他上去以后直接面朝下倒进那张大沙发，“我累死了。”  
   
Shuri爆发出一阵大笑。  
   
“被朵拉狠踹屁股了？”  
   
“她们逼我用矛！”Jason脸埋在垫子里抗议道，“这我怎么比得过啊。”  
   
“哈，你不用和Okoye打就不错了，”Shuri忙着设定航线，“再说，用枪的话Nakia也不差。”  
   
“别跟我提她，”Jason恼火地道，“我好心好意给她送上门，结果发现她和T'Challa在接吻就算了，她还怂恿T'Challa让我也给他带一杯——我要破产了好吗！”  
   
Shuri同情地摇了摇头。  
   
“那你睡一会吧，到了我再叫你。”  
   
Jason闷闷地答应一声，脱下皮夹克把脑袋裹了起来。然后他突然又想起来了些什么，扒开衣服举起一根手指。  
   
“我警告你，不要趁我睡觉偷偷录像。”  
   
“怎么会呢！只要你陪我和所有公主都合照一遍。”Shuri手指抵着下巴转转眼睛。  
   
Jason瞪着她。  
   
“你自己就是个公主为什么要和假的公主合影？？？”  
   
“哎呀这怎么一样……那你陪我把小小世界玩个十遍也行。”  
   
“……那还是拍照吧。”  
   
“不准蒙脸。”  
   
“操。”  
   
“而且要面带笑容！”  
   
“不可能！”  
   
“哦，那你等着你的录像在网上大火吧。”  
   
“……行。我就不该答应陪你来。”  
   
“我想办法给你报销星巴克的钱？”  
   
“每一次？”  
   
“每一次。”  
   
“真的？”  
   
“真的。”  
   
“成交。”


End file.
